Spell lists
Traditional Schools of Magic Spirit * Barrier (Shield) * Lesser Restoration * Protection from Poison * Remove Curse (+ T + SW) * Death Ward * Greater Restoration * Unseen Servant (or blood?) * Fade Step (Misty Step) * Spirit Guardians (+ SW) * Conjure Spirits ? (Conjure Minor Elementals) * Fade Step (Dimension Door) * Fade Marker (Transportation Circe) * Veil Tear (Arcane Gate) * Fade Stride (Teleport) * Detect Poison and Disease * Augury * See Invisibility * Fade Sense (Clairvoyance) * Arcane Eye * Divination * Commune * Contact Fade (Contact Other Plane) * Legend Lore * Scrying * True Seeing * Cure Wounds * Fade Fire (Faerie Fire) * Veilfire (Continual Flame) * Mass Cure Wounds * Heal * Mass Heal * Blur * Mirror Image * Dream Walk (Dream) * Project Image * Reincarnate * Fade Walk (Etherealness) * Regenerate * Sequester Creation * Mage Armour * Glyph of Warding * Magic Circle * Nondetection * Aura of Life * Aura of Purity * Private Sanctum (Mordenkainen's) * Guards and Wards * Symbol * Imprisonment * Prismatic Wall * Mage Hand * Conjure Barrage * Cloud of Daggers * Conjure Volley (cf Conjure Barrage) * Summons (Drawmij's Instant) * Identify * Locate Object (or spirit??) * Arcane Blast * Light (or wild???) * Aura of Vitality * Resilient Sphere (Otiluke's) * Spirit Hand (Bigby's Hand) * Contingency * Forcecage * Knight Enchanter (Mordenkainen's Sword) * Creation * Gentle Repose * Mending * Prestidigitation (all Circle mages know this) * Create or Destroy Water * Enlarge/Reduce * Knock * Fabricate * Polymorph * Animate Objects * Passwall Entropy * Antilife Shell * Writhing Fear (Evard's Black Tentacles) * Bane * Hex * Sleep * Hideous Laughter (Tasha's) * Crown of Madness * Confusion * Hold Person * Hold Monster * Antipathy/Sympathy * Shatter * Fear * Mislead * Weird * Arms of Hadar (rename) * Chill Touch * Ray of Sickness * Blindness/Deafness * Ray of Enfeeblement * Animate Dead * Bestow Curse * Feign Death * Revivify * Speak with Dead * Siphon (Vampiric Touch) * Blight * Contagion * Circle of Death * Create Undead * Eyebite * Harm * Finger of Death * Slow * Thaumaturgy * Disintegrate * Time Stop Primal * Elemental Armour (Armor of Agathys) * Protection from Energy * Stoneskin * Produce Flame * Force Hold (Tenser's Floating Disk) * Flaming Sphere * Call Lightning * Tsunami * Storm of Vengeance * Fire Bolt * Ray of Frost * Shocking Grasp * Burning Hands * Chromatic Orb * Guiding Bolt (or creation??) * Fiery Rebuke (Hellish Rebuke) * Thunderwave * Scorcing Ray * Fireball * Lightning Bolt * Ice Storm * Wall of Fire * Cone of Cold * Destructive Wave * Flame Strike * Wall of Force * Wall of Stone * Chain Lightning * Freezing Sphere (Otiluke's) * Wall of Ice * Delayed Blast Fireball * Firestorm * Earthquake * Meteor Storm (Meteor Swarm) * Heat Metal * Elemental Weapon (+ SW) * Meld into Stone * Stone Shape * Telekinesis * Petrify * Move Earth * Reverse Gravity Non-Traditional Schools of Magic Blood Magic * Demon Binding (Planar Binding) * Mind Blank * Conjure Demon (Conjure Elemental) (cf Demon Binding) * Wish * Detect Thoughts * Telepathic Bond (Rary's) * Charm Person * Command * Suggestion * Compulsion * Dominate Beast * Dominate Person * Geas * Modify Memory * Mass Suggestion * Dominate Monster * Feeblemind * Sending * Telepathy * Power Word Stun * Power Word Kill * Ancient Word * Healing Word * Mass Healing Word * Power Word Heal * Phantasmal Force * Silence * Phantasmal Killer * Spare the Dying * False Life * Inflict Wounds * Raise Dead * Magic Jar * Resurrection * Fade Walking (Astral Projection) * True Resurrection * Clone * True Polymorph Hedge Magic * Pass Without Trace * Freedom of Movement * Entangle * Find Familiar * Fog Cloud * Hail of Thorns * Find Steed * Web * Conjure Animals * Sleet Storm * Stinking Cloud * Grasping Vine * Cloudkill * Insect Plague * Tree Stride * Transport via Plants * Wall of Thorns * Incendiary Cloud * Speak with Animals * Beast Sense * Locate Animals or Plants * Tongues * Wild * Commune with Nature * Find the Path * Animal Friendship * Animal Messenger * Witch Bolt * Darkness * Gust of Wind * Moonbeam * Daylight * Wind Wall * Sunbeam * Prismatic Spray * Wild * Invisibility * Greater Invisibility * Hallucinatory Terrain * Mirage Arcane (?) * Simulacrum * Witchcraft (Druidcraft) * Shillelagh * Thorn Whip * Goodberry * Jump * Longstrider * Alter Self * Barkskin * Darkvision * Enhance Ability * Levitate * Spider Climb * Spike Growth * Gaseous Form * Haste * Plant Growth * Speak with Plants * Water Breathing * Water Walk * Control Water * Giant Insect * Awaken * Wind Walk * Animal Shapes * Control Weather * Shapechange Other Spells Templars (focus on buffing party + debuffing enemies) * Protection from Evil (and Good) * Aid * Smite (Counterspell) * Dispel Magic * Circle of Power * Dispel Evil (and good) * Antimagic Field * Holy Aura * Detect Evil (and good) * Detect Magic * Bless * Zone of Truth * Divine Favour * Prayer of Healing * Staggering Smite * Hallow * Purify Food and Drink Spirit Warriors (focus on buffing themselves) * Blade Ward * Resistance * Ensnaring Strike * Spirit Mentor (Guardian of Faith) * Conjure Spirit (Conjure Fey) (cf Spirit Mentor) * Guidance * True Strike * Foresight * Thunderous Smite * Flame Blade * Spiritual Weapon * Fire Shield * Blade Barrier ?? * Phantom Steed * Magic Weapon Templ + SpWr * Sanctuary * Shield of Faith * Beacon of Hope * Banishment * Banishing Smite * Taunt (Compelled Duel) * Heroism * Searing Smite * Wrathful Smite * Branding Smite )? * Blinding Smite * Crusader's Mantle